Will You Hate Me?
by TheOneThatIsNoAllStar
Summary: A young girl meets a Riolu and a small friendship forms. But when she leaves him behind will the two be friends still? Or will he be hurt that his master had left him?
1. Chapter 1

**SEVEN YEARS AGO**

A ten year old girl with black messy hair was running into the depths of the forest with a backpack she had stolen. There were numerous amount of Pokemon that roamed the forest that were peaceful and happy. Blood dripped out her pale nose and onto her blood stained T-shirt. There were scratch marks on her knees and arms. She soon heard running water, like a river nearby. She then heard shouting and footsteps following her trail. _'Damn it!' _She made a sharp turn right and kept running towards the sound of water. She then almost ran into a tree but soon tripped over a tree root. She fell forward with the backpack flying open. A large egg then rolled from the bag in front of her. _'What the hell is this?! Well i guess ain't eating today..._._Fucknugget_.' The egg was blue and had a white and gold ring around it. She cursed to herself mentally, she then sighed and thumped her head on the cold wet ground. She then heard the shouts get louder every second. _'Aww fuck.' _She then started running. She stopped, remembering that she had forgotten the backpack and egg.

She then realized that today was a real shitty day. She ran back to where she came and saw a group of boys and girls around her age, the ones she had stolen the bag from. A blond haired girl looked at the egg in disgust as the egg started to wiggle around. _'Oh no it's hatching_' the girl thought sadly. There were cracks, then piece by piece the egg shells fell until it was a...Riolu. It's red eyes looked up at the blond hair girl and squealed with excitement. "Eww gross get that thing away from me!" The blond haired girl yelled as she kicked the small Riolu. He was very fragile and smaller than an average size Riolu. As the Riolu was kicked, it's smile faded and pain plastered on his face. The messy black haired girl's blood boiled. "HOW DARE YOU HIT A DEFENSELESS POKEMON! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HIT HIM!" They all gasped as the small group of teens turned to look at the source of the yelling. _'I regret not hitting her with the pole first.' _"What are you going to do about it? It's my Pokemon I can do whatever I want with it!" The blond girl turned to the Riolu. The Riolu cowered in fear and stared at his new 'master' and whined.

The girl turned, hearing the whimper of the small Riolu. "You're so pathetic! " The blond girl yelled kicking the Riolu again. "Stop that! Leave him alone!" The blacked haired girl yelled at her. "Shut it orphan, you shouldn't butt in anyone's business! Didn't your mother teach you anything before she abandoned you?" The black haired girl gritted her teeth and snarled. The black haired girl started chuckling then escalated into laughter. The blond haired girl gave confused looks to each of her followers and looked back at the black haired girl. The blond haired girl got nervous all the sudden. "Why are you laughing you idiot I just insulted you?!" The girls laughter than died down and sighed. "Well for one:You're so dumb And two: My mothers dead she never taught me anything." The black haired girl grabbed the pokeball from her pocket as she stared the blond girl. The blond girl gritted her teeth as she put her hand out in front of a frail looking boy. The boy was small for his age and he seemed very nervous. He grabbed a pokeball from his bag, handing her the pokeball.

Just as the blond girl threw the pokeball

and threw it at the riolu. But the blond girl had already thrown her ball at him, catching him in the ball. _'That poor riolu...'_ The girl then smirked, but within a second she realized something. _'That riolu is weak as hell. Might as well give to someone who relates to it.' _The blond girl turned to the black haired girl and spoke, "You know what, you can have it. Maybe next time we can actually have a battle, you can make it stronger and faster." The black haired girl looked at her questioning. "Why give the Riolu to me when you could train it yourself?" The blond girl laughed, "Because I want something to pummel after taking over Team Rocket and its awesome Pokemon." The blond girl flipped her blond hair back spoke again, "I think it's about time I introduce myself, I am Alice Nona. The next boss of Team Rocket!"

The blacked haired girl scoffed, "Good luck with that, at this moment the boss, possesses the strongest Pokemon in the world." Alice's group laughed. "Well I'll take it for myself, while you train this pathetic Pokemon." The Alice said while spitting on the pokeball. She then tossed the pokeball to the black haired girl. "Have fun training it loser." The blond said, walking away laughing while her friends laughed along with her and trailing after her. After they disappeared from her view she chuckled. _'The idiot forgot her bag. ' _The girl smiled to herself and realized she was covered in dried up blood still from fighting with their sneasels. _'Damn it I need to clean myself up.' _She got up and continued her way to where the river was. The girl held the pokeball and sighed. _'I can't deal with any of this right now. I can't keep him around. I can't let him into the wild either. I'll just leave him on someone's doorstep, maybe Mr. Fuji will take him.' _The girl sighed again looking at the pokeball again. _'I might as well walk with him it won't do any won't see each other again anyways.' _She tossed the pokeball high in the air and watched as Riolu came out.

They stared at each other for a long time. The girl got on her knee and motioned for him to come closer. He looked down as he came running at her smiling. "Look.. I can't take you with me. I can't even take care of myself." He looked down and started sniffling. "I'll be taking you to a nice man. You'll make new friends and play with them. You might even get a new master so you can evolve." The Riolu's ears flattened at her words. He slowly walked closer to her wrapping his small arms around her. He nestled into her chest crying softly. She rubbed his back softly, smiling. She leaned down closer into his ear and whispered, "Maybe I'll come back again to see you, ok." He looked at her and smiled, nodding his head. She let him go and sat him on the soft grass. She grabbed a tissue from the bag she took from and wiped his tears away. She picked him up and held him in front of her face. "Want to sit on my shoulders or do you want to walk?"

He smiled and reached out for her smiling. She lifted him on her shoulders and started running. "Hold on ok." In response he wrapped his arms around her neck. While she ran she almost tripped but continued towards the river. When she finally saw the clear crystal water she smiled. She stopped and pulled the Riolu off her shoulders and pat him on the head. She looked down at herself and sighed. She had to take a bath, she looked into her old ragged bag and found a clean pair of blue jeans, white plain shirt with a matching blue and black bra. She turned to Riolu as he played with the water. She chuckled and patted him on the head. He looked at her and smiled, she blushed slightly and smiled back. "Hey umm I need to take a bath ok can you look away real quick?" He smiled and turned around with his tail wagging in the air. She then slipped out of her dirty clothes along with her purple bra and underwear.

She slipped into the cool water and glanced at Riolu who was staring at a passing butterfly. She blushed and looked away as she sunk lower into the water. As she looked at the Riolu she saw he was sitting on the edge, right behind her. He smiled and pat her on the head. "Let's give you a quick wash after I'm done ok?" The girl smiled at him, he nodded. After multiple times of trying to get him to turn around she finally succeeded. She got out of the water and put on fresh clothes and smiled. "Time to give you a bath. She picked him up and went to a small pond close by the river. She then began to wash his fur full of clumps of dirt. She then started rubbing the dirt from his face while smiling. After cleaning him she sat him down at the edge of the pond, his eyes following her every move. She went to grab her bag and the bag she stole. When she turned back around he was drying his fur. "Alright we can go now." She walked towards the small Riolu playing with the grass. Riolu got up and reached his arms towards her smiling. She then placed him on her shoulders and continued walking on the trails to Mr. Fuji's home.

_**Well hello my lovelies, it's been a long time since I've written or done anything but I've been working on this story for a while and I've been wondering if I should really post it. I think this might be a good story. I dunno I just thought it up a long time ago and I've had here in my drafts for a while so I thought why not?**_

_**Well I hope you liked the first chapter.**_

_**Comment**_

_**Vote **_

_**Maybe even add this to your list?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**SEVEN YEARS AGO**

As the two continued down the dirt road it soon started to get dark. The girl looked up and saw that it was getting darker by the minute. She stopped and looked up at the small Riolu. "Looks like we're going to have to sleep here tonight bud. We'll start again early tomorrow ok?" He nodded understanding and jumped off the girls shoulders. The girl grabbed her sleeping bag from her bag and walked off into the forest with the Riolu trailing behind her. She stopped and set the sleeping bag down onto the dry grass. She looked down at the Riolu who was standing there nervously playing with his paws. "Hey Riolu." He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "I'm going to put you in the pokeball OK." He whimpered, flattening his ears and putting his tail between his legs. _'He wants to sleep with me, great.' _The girl sighed knowing that he won this battle. "You can sleep next to me but no touching me ok?" He nodded smiling in victory. As she started getting comfortable on her side of the sleeping bag Riolu snuggled up on her back. The girl cracked her right eye open, "Didn't I tell you no touching." He nodded snuggling closer to her for warmth. She sighed and remember something. "Did i ever tell you my name?" He shook his head lightly. She chuckled slightly at his answer. "Oh well my name is Neela Bloom." Silence. "Are you still awake?" Neela whispered. She turned to look at him and smiled at the sleeping Riolu. She chuckled and laid back on her side. She then thought how cute the little guy was before falling into a deep sleep as the Riolu snuggled into her back.

"_Neela hide your fathers coming!" Neela's mother yelled to the girl from the other room. Tiny Neela gasped and his under bed. Her big brown eyes quickly moving side to side. She heard angry shouts and loud thuds coming towards her room. Neela closed her eyes and held her knees close to her chest. Her stomach churning every thud she heard of her father's boots coming closer. "Neela where are you?" Her father asked gruffly. She heard the small puffs of her father's breathing as he grew angrier of her not responding. He kicked open the closet door shattering it into tiny pieces. He stood there angry and then walked out slowly. Neela gasped not knowing that she had held her breath and closed her eyes. A large hand then grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her out. She screamed as she wailed her arms out to grab anything_.

Neela sat up, beads of sweat rolling down her face as she tried to calm her breathing. Tears slipped from her eyes as she looked down remembering the awful dreams that plagued her each night. Every night she would have different nightmares. As she looked up at the moon, the moonlight shined on her brightened river of tears as they continued downward her cheek and onto the sleeping bag. She felt the feeling of something warm and fuzzy wipe away her tears until her red cheeks were dried. Her eyes opened, meeting the Riolu's questioning red eyes. "Its ok Riolu. I'm fine." She laid back down and stared at the moon as the Riolu snuggled into her side. She couldn't help but wonder why she didn't think of becoming a Pokemon master when she was a little girl. Maybe it was the fear of being abandoned by her Pokemon was her problem. _'Looks like you're living the fear of being abandoned again...I'm so sorry this had to come to this.' _She wondered for so long, she thought it was time for her to move on and continue a life without anyone, forever alone.

_**Morning**_

As morning came, the two decided to head off towards the road to 's home. As they came across a strong river with very large slippery boulders, Neela decided that they shoulder go across the boulders. Neela slinted her eyes challenging the river, daring the river to even try something. Riolu stared intensively at the river and puffed out its chest. Neela cracked an invisible smile as she watched the young Riolu. She walked next the Riolu, giving him a thumbs up. He returned it with a smile and a thumbs up. "Come let's go Riolu." He turned towards the river and dashed towards one of the large boulders surprising Neela that he had left her behind. Neela then noticed that the boulders weren't very sturdy. "Riolu don't play around and keep going!" She commanded to the small Pokemon. He nodded and continued to jump onto the other boulders with her following behind. Just as he jumped to the next boulder he slipped off the slippery boulder his tiny arms reaching for dear hit his head roughly onto a pointy tip on the boulder knocking him out and falling into the deep cold water. She looked at him, her eyes widening in fear of his death. "RIOLU!" she screamed as she dove in after him not thinking of herself. She didn't think, all she knew was that she didn't need another dead soul tugging on her conscious forever. She swam closer to him as he struggled to stay above water being pulled roughly by the water currents as if it was a tug of ear being held at the floor of the river. She reached out finally able to grasp onto his wrists and pulling him to her chest shielding him from any harm. Just then the current got stronger pulling them towards a new river with three times as more boulders. She looked behind her and saw many strong boulders. Before she could move on to a different side she ran out of time and slammed into the boulder, her body taking the full hit. Feeling like she broke a rib, she struggled to breathe back in the air she had lost. As shock scared her into bringing back her senses. The current continued to pull them into more boulders, as if she were part of a ping pong game she continued to get hit barely giving her time to recover as she held the unconscious Riolu to her for dear life. Just as she hit a smaller boulder she clung onto it with her left hand, her hand bleeding onto the rock."This is not how I die! You hear me!" She screamed loudly into the boulder with her eyes shut. Just as she slipped away a vine caught her wrist whipping her back onto a boulder and knocking her completely out, never letting go of the Riolu. _'No, not like this...please...'_

_**Hello readers I hope you liked this chapter and please comment, vote or even add this to your reading lists!**_

_**Have a delightful day!**_

_**(I will also go back into later and fix this chapter!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SEVEN YEARS AGO**

Neela woke up panicking, worried for the safety of Riolu. Neela went to sit up and hissed as she felt her body give out. "R-Riolu? Where are you?" Neela whispered hoarsely, not feeling any saliva in her mouth. She looked at her surroundings and saw that the room was completely clean, the cot she laid on was soft and the floorboards were sparkling. She looked to her right and saw Riolu on the cot next to her, breathing softly. She smiled softly and looked up as the door opened revealing an old man. "Why hello dear, how are you feeling?" She smiled. "I feel like I've been hit by a boulder." He smiled and brought a chair up next the feet of her bed. "Well at least you're Ok, it's a good thing you saved that Riolu. That was so brave of you." A tint of red appeared on her cheeks as she looked away. "Well as long as he's Ok." He nodded. "Um sir what's your name?" He smiled kindly at and his hands together on his lap. "I'm Mr. Fuji my dear." Neela sat there not moving but staring at him. _'This is where I will leave you Riolu.' _Neela thought to herself. Neela looked at the door as the door opened revealing a small Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur walked in leaving the tray of food on the small table to my left using its vines to gently put the tray of food on the small oak table. After he sat it down he stared at me and smiled. "Bulbasaur brought that tray of food for you and Riolu, just in case you were hungry." Neela's stomach growled, making her blush again. She looked at the Bulbasaur and thanked him. "So sir if I may ask how did you find us?" Neela asked nicely as she tried to avoid eating at the moment.

"Oh me and my Bulbasaur were taking a walk next to the river and just when you grabbed that rock I had Bulbasaur grab you when you let go." Hearing a tiny yawn Neela and Mr. Fuji looked at the small Riolu next Neela's cot. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Why hello there Riolu, how are you feeling?" Riolu jumped down from the cot and smiled at him. Neela tried to sit up again but gave up feeling her body give out once again. "Dear don't try to get up, you're hurt badly. All that damage you took its going to take quite a while for you to walk again and for those gashes and bruises to heal up." She nodded sighing sadly and laid back down. "Well I'll leave you two alone, come Bulbasaur." The Bulbasaur listened and followed him out closing the door behind both of them. Neela turned and watched as the Riolu stared at his feet with tears in his eyes. "Hey Riolu." Riolu looked up with tears in his eyes. "It's not your fault ok." He frowned and looked down. "Why don't you lay up here with me?" He nodded and tried to climb up the cot but it was a bit too high for him. He started to cry as he reached out to grab onto Neela but couldn't reach. Neela sighed and grabbed onto his paw, pulling him up onto the cot. She groaned in pain and held in her small yelp. "There's no need to cry Riolu. I'm right here." He nodded wiping away his tears. He sat down at the edge of the cot and swayed his feet happily. Just then Mr. Fuji cracked his head in through the door and smiled kindly at the girl and small Pokemon. "Hello dear may I ask what your name is?" Neela nodded smiling. "I'm Neela sir." He smiled. "Well Neela I need a favor to ask of you." Neela still laying on the cot, cocked her head to the side confused. "Uh sir?" He smiled wider rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Well dear I have to go see how the Pokemon in Lavender town are doing and I won't be here for about a few hours and I was wondering if you could watch my home for a while?" Neela couldn't understand why she was asked to do a task of an old man that had just met her. But he did save her and she had to do at least this small of a favor before she left. She nodded happily. "No problem sir." She lied. She knew she couldn't stay, she had to leave. He waved his goodbye to her and left with Bulbasaur following behind him. Neela turned to look at the Riolu in front of her and smiled. "Hey Riolu it's getting late you should go eat before bedtime." He nodded grabbed the plate on the table to her left. The plate contained fruits and vegetables. Every now and then he would ask her if she was hungry but she kept trying to convince him that she wasn't hungry. When he finished the plate he put it off to the side and snuggled into her side. She smiled and sighed. She knew something like this would only come a couple times in her life.

The room started to darken and clouds started to form outside her window. She need to leave before it started to rain. If she didn't leave soon she would be stuck there for the night. She tried getting up a couple times but her body kept giving up on her. She tried one last time and succeeded. She wobbly tried to cling on anything sturdy as she went out of the room. She grabbed her coat and tried not to groan in pain as she put it on. She saw some crutches near the door with a sticky note. _"Hello Neela, I wanted to thank you for watching my home for a couple hours and I wanted you to have these crutches to get around when you had enough strength. Be careful and good luck."_ She sighed and looked around the room trying to find her backpack. She couldn't find it so she went back to the room and found it next to the bed where Riolu was. She sighed and swung he backpack on her back unknowingly dropping the pokeball under the dresser. She started at the innocent little Riolu that laid there quietly and ruffled up in blankets. She walked up to him and started petting him. He shifted a little and looked at her sadly with tired squinted eyes. She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "Good luck Riolu. I hope you find a wonderful master one day." She got up using her crutches and started walking out the room. When she stopped at the door she looked at him and saw him reaching out towards her with tears leaking out of his eyes. "Bye little guy." She waved sadly as she walked out of the house and into the dark of the night.

_**Well I hope someone liked this lame excuse of a chapter. Well anyways thank you for reading and be careful out there.**_


End file.
